


Coming Home

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Independence Day celebrations.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #406: Chaos





	Coming Home

When he remembered whoever the hell had this idea they were going to get a severe talking to, but given that his best guess was probably Claudia so maybe not.

But really, who thought it was a good idea to have Independence Day celebrations out in on the Preserve anyway? Getting permission from the Hales had been bad enough, but having to put up with the younger Hales chasing around with his Stiles and Melissa’s Scott was giving him a headache like you wouldn’t believe.

The families of the other deputies seemed to be lounging around as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening and Claudia was deep in conversation with Talia Hale both of them with a glass of wine in hand.

And who invited the Hales anyway?

And no, he hadn’t seen a flash of gold in one of the Hale kids' eyes. It was the sun, that's all.

The nudge against his shoulder hadn’t made him jump, not really. Though, how someone had managed to creep up behind him, even with the noise the kids were making, was surprising enough. Army training did tend to make him a lot more situationally aware.

“Noah, long time.”

“Peter...”. If there was caution in his voice, so what. They may have been somewhat close at one point, the way teens in a small town tend to be but there had always been something about Peter that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Not necessarily in a bad way, but in a way that he now recognized from having worked with Special Forces a couple of times. Dangerous and in the wrong circumstances very dangerous.

“How’d you get landed with that lot?” Peter indicated the screaming kids, beer sloshing in his glass.

“Not a clue.” The put upon sigh that accompanied the words had the other man laughing and him nudging Peter just hard enough to spill his beer. The fact that it ended up, down the front of the other man’s pants didn’t have him grinning at all, though he was fairly sure he hadn’t actually heard Peter growl before an amused huff.

“Some things never change...” The smile accompanying those words seemed genuine enough. “... it’s good to have you back.”

A splash, a scream, a child in the lake and adults moving, maybe faster than they should. Just another 4th of July in Beacon Hills.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and post November 2020


End file.
